


Vamps in Victorious

by BadeAddict



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alice Cullen - Freeform, Angst, Bade - Freeform, Beck finds out, Bella Swan - Freeform, Carlisle Cullen - Freeform, Edward Cullen - Freeform, Emmett Cullen - Freeform, Esme Cullen - Freeform, Ew, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Jade actually is a cullen, Jade is a vampire, Jade is gifted, Jasper Hale - Freeform, Mystery, No bori whatsoever, Possibly wolves in the future, Renesmee - Freeform, Rosalie Hale - Freeform, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, The events of twilight and a lil victorious, Vampires, Wolves, jeck - Freeform, nomads, renesmee isn’t born, the cullens are funny, the demon child is never spoken of, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadeAddict/pseuds/BadeAddict
Summary: 17 year old Jade West, known for her attraction to scissors and hate for the color yellow, has a very dark secret about her life that will soon be exposed to her boyfriend, Beck, and all of her friends. When they learn of this secret, will they run in terror or stay by her side?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 12





	Vamps in Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Twilight spin on Victorious. Send requests below for ideas. This is also on Wattpad if you would like to read it on their, but maybe give me some kudos hehe

Prologue:

It was a normal day at the Hollywood Arts. Well, at least for the humans. They didn't have to worry about keeping themselves from harming others, particularly when smelling someone's open, blood gushing, wound. Man, it must suck to be the one who has to go through that. Well, I'm that girl at Hollywood Arts that suffers from it. My name is Jadelyn West, but I tell people to call me Jade because, well, I don't know. But anyone who even slightly murmurs my full name is bound to get yelled at. But that's irrelevant. 

I'm 17, I'm dating Beck, I have a few friends at my lunch table, and that's pretty much it. Most people at my school are pretty terrified of me. I have set quite a reputation at my school as the mean, scary goth girl. Only if they knew, that the one girl they're all afraid of, wasn't even a human. What if they found out that girl was a vampire.........

Here is a little description of what the vampires can do in this fic if you are uncultured and never seen Twilight:

Vampires have increased hearing, sight, and smell. Also, they acquire a few personal powers or skills of there own. 

All vampires can run at VERY fast speeds and are tremendously strong. They can run and hold strength of a normal person if they choose.

There eyes remain their human color, as long as their thirst is kept under control. If it is not, there eyes get darker, but remain the same shade. 

They can drink human and animal blood, but the cullens drink animal

They can levitate to a certain height, but not for long

Chapter 1: Blood Problems

Jade West scurried down the halls, not worrying if she runs into anybody. She had just finished Sikowitz's Acting Class and was ready to go to lunch. She was starving all period, her throat quenching for the taste of sweet, savory blood. When she finally made it to the asphalt cafe, she saw all her friends chowing down on the fresh pizza they served at school. She wished that would suffice for her ravenous hunger, but only blood could do her any good. 

She took her seat next to Beck, and rested her chin in her hands, anticipating a text from her adoptive sister, Alice. Alice was a 18 year old vampire who was out of school. Alice was the only person who had the time to help Jade out by giving her lunch. But this brown bag did not contain of your typical PB&J sandwich. It contained a large glass of blood, with a little convincing lid on top that read Mixed Berry. Her friends frequently wondered why she always left at lunch to get that drink, but Jade never responded or gave them any answers why. 

First person Jade POV:   
After what felt like an eternity, I finally heard a ding sound coming from my PearPhone. Nobody else could hear it because it was at the lowest volume setting. But my vampire life gives me many perks, including increased hearing.

I got up from my table, and was about to head towards the gate in the parking lot, only to be stopped by the constant blabber from my friends.

"Again!?" the perky red head, Cat moaned.

"I don't see what the big deal is" I snapped.

"But Jadey, you alwaysss leave!" 

I brushed her off, wiggling my leg out from under the table, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Jade why don't you stay with us just for today?" My boyfriend, Beck asked. 

"You know how I am with my juice" I said as I proceeded to escape his grasp. "Besides, it will only take a couple minutes." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left before I got bombarded with anymore ridiculous questions. If only they knew.

Beck's POV:  
Jade gave me a small kiss on the cheek and left to get her juice. I really don't understand her addiction, but I never asked to many questions about it, mostly to avoid getting her annoyed. But I do wonder why she leaves everyday for it, couldn't she just bring the juice with her to school

"Man." my best friend, Andre said, with a hint of annoyance. 

"I think she loves that juice more than you Beck"

I grinned. Then my friend, Robbie proceeded to tell us about how he tried it one time, and it tasted like metal.

"I don't know how she can drink that without puking!" He went on. 

"Yeah remember when I took it from her and she tried to stab me with a fork!" Tori said, still in shock from that day. I remember it, we were all tired of her leaving lunch, so we made Tori take it from her. She got so mad, no, more like furious! And when she finally got it, some of us noticed her eyes went from a dark blue back to light. We asked her about it, she switched the subject. Weird.

Jade's POV:

I walked over towards the gate in the parking lot. I wish I could stay for lunch, but my thirst for blood was so strong that nobody could get in my way. It's utterly impossible to find any types of animals in the big city of L.A. I would never have enough time to leave, hunt, and get back to school from 11:00 to 12:00. And the occasional rats creeping around weren't necessarily the most appetizing.

I looked around, trying to spot my sister, Alice. She was the only vampire I could rely on to give me blood. All the others were full grown adult vampires. Meaning that they had certain jobs to do. The vampire world is just like the human world, except for our quench for blood and astonishing powers, of course. Most adult vampires chose to live in the vampire world, to avoid getting caught, to run free. But it's still, a very, very gloomy and saddening place. 

I finally spotted Alice. She used her levitation powers to get over the gate. She dropped the bag down in my hands, which made my hair move from the breeze. I can't levitate because around this time, I am usually very weak due to the lack of blood. I gave her a quick vampire telepathy thanks and ran back to my table. At human speed, obviously.

I sat down at the table. I tried not to draw to much attention to myself. But I was so thirsty that I started chugging the drink like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow Jade!" Tori said. "Slow down!"

I ignored her. Who cares what Vega thinks? 

She still went on. "You really must be thirsty!"  
I was tired of Vega talking so I took my chance when I saw a small red beetle crawling on her pizza. 

"There's a bug on your pizza!!" I yelled, pointing at Vega's triangular, greasy pizza. She let out a shriek. Tori took her plate and headed down to the senior section of the cafe where the garbage bins are located. 

That should keep Vega away for a little bit. Any minute without her dumb remarks is a good minute. I was gaining some of my strength back so I thought I should keep Vega walking for awhile. One of my personal powers is telekinesis. I usually don't use it much at school because my abilities are pretty weak until lunch. 

So I went into my mind, and focused on the trash can. I decided to move it a couple sections down, near the sophomore area.

I was so carried away with moving the trashcan that I forgot about all the side effects that come with using telekinesis. Most of them are pretty minor but some of the effects are dizziness and heavy breathing. Also possible fainting. Yikes!

Beck's POV:  
When Tori left to go throw away her pizza, me Robbie talked about the new upcoming play, "Friends With Fangs". Jade really hates that play. She finds it very cliché about how the vampires sparkle in the sunlight. I don't know why she gets so offended over it, it's just make believe. That's when I started to notice Jades fast breathing. Over and over. I couldn't take it anymore so I tried to make conversation.  
"Hey babe are you okay?" No reply  
"Babe!" "Baby." "Jade!" Still no response.

Then Andre joined in by moving his hand up and down in front of her pale, scared face  
"Earth to Jade!" Andre said, with a slight robot voice.  
I then shook her shoulders slightly and she finally snapped out of what seemed like a trance.  
"Jade what happened?" Robbie asked, genuinely worried.  
"Nothing. Just um. I. I have to. Go." Jade said, very quietly and almost in a frightened way.  
"Alright then" I replied. "Come to the RV later?"

"Sorry I can't. I have to serve detention later." And then she was off.

Tori soon came back, and seemed exhausted. She started saying something, but it was very slurred with her taking breaths between words. 

"I *breath* walked ALL the way *breath* to the sophomore area just to get to the trash can!"

"Hmm that's strange. I though it was in the senior section right next to ours." Said Cat. 

"One time my brother-" I cut her off by talking about how Jade was acting. I really wasn't in the mood for her stories. I was more focused on my girlfriend. I want to get to the bottom of this strange behavior.

"Did anybody see how strange Jade was acting?"

"Jade West, strange? That's an offensive understatement" Rex quickly replied, as if he was waiting to say that.

I gave him a quick glare which shut the puppet up. "Anybody?" I tried again. 

"Well." Andre started, "I think we all know that the school doesn't serve detention on Wednesdays."

"Hmm." I mumble, thinking of what she really was up to. 

"What if we all went to her house, she would probably be there. If not we could asked her mom. Maybe she might know where Jade would be."

"Yeah, good idea" Robbie said.

"Okay well who's coming with me?" I said eagerly. 

I soon got a quick series of yes's and sure's from Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

"DEFINITLY! I really am not in the mood to listen to Trina's god awful singing." Tori said, with a relieved expression on her face.

"Alright then. Meet me at my RV after school." I said.

Then the bell rang and we went our separate ways. We were going to get to the bottom of this. I'm sure whatever she is hiding can't be to severe. Could it?


End file.
